


Past's Darkness

by emiliavioletta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baby Ben Solo, Baby Rey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Legilimency, Quidditch, Room of Requirement, Slytherin, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliavioletta/pseuds/emiliavioletta
Summary: Rey meets Kylo Ren, the infamous Slytherin prefect, while strolling the dungeons. Together, they discover the pain of the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Reylo/Hogwarts AU, but I'm new to fan fiction and I thought this might be a save start.

Rey suspired. Professor Binns had assigned them seven rolls of parchment on the witch burning in the fourteenth century and she hadn’t even managed to write one yet. She gazed at Finn, who eagerly scrawled word after world, only incidentally stopping to take a brief glance at his edition of ‘A History of Magic’. ”You know what, I’m done.”, she whispered, sounding fairly bugged out. Finn stopped writing, but he didn’t look up. ”You know you’ll have to write it eventually, right?” ”Yes.”, she muttered, ”See you in the common room!” She stuffed parchment and quill into her shoulder bag, and Finn watched her leave head-shaking, but with a smirk on his lips.

The big swing door of the library had quietly closed behind her, but instead of taking the stair on the left that would take her to the Gryffindor tower, Rey decided to take a stroll around the hallways. It was her third year at Hogwarts, but she still loved wandering around, discovering all of the enchanting places that were hidden all over the castle. She went down the stair to her right, and as it started to move she looked up and watched the staircase spin around her. This place was of a truly magical beauty. Rey went on and on climbing down stairs until she reached the bottom of the staircase, entering a narrow corridor that was lit by a single torch. As she turned around the corner, she was almost run over by two smaller boys. They were wearing Gryffindor uniforms, Rey remembered having bumped into them before. Harry and Ron were first years, and just as her, they seemed to have a thing for being found in places they weren’t supposed to be. “Hi!” She impishly smiled at them (both were obviously surprised to find another Gryffindor roving around down there) and continued her way into the darkness.

Blackly shadows were running over the walls of the hallway, constantly hustling with the glint of the torch. The warmth of the gloom somehow calmed her.

“Hey!”

A sharp voice dragged her out of her thoughts, back into the reality. “Fuck.”, she muttered under her breath. Being caught wasn’t part of the plan. She turned around, expecting to find a teacher, or worse, Filch, to encumber her way back. Instead, Rey found herself opposite a tall, sable-haired boy. She recognized him; Kylo Ren was captain of his Quidditch team, straight-O-student, prefect, the pride of house Slytherin. And known for torturing younger students. As far as Rey was concerned, a giant prick.

“What are you doing down here?” He apparently tried to sound menacing. “None of your business, that’s what!”, Rey replied aggressively, intensely staring at him. For a moment, they were facing each other without a word. She noticed his deep brown eyes that didn’t fit the rest of his appearance. They almost looked soft, sad. Yet an imperious trait appeared on his face. “You will return to your filthy common room instantly or I’ll report you!” Rey had heard more effective threads before. She stared at him a little longer before she repelled snappishly: “I’ll do whatever I…”

When she saw his wand sliding into his hand, she was already petrified. His hand rose. Without a word he stepped closer, pointing his short, coal-black wand into her face. Rey wanted to shout, reach out to her wand - she could feel it pressing against her thigh in her pocket - but none of her muscles would obey. He was so close that Rey could feel his breath on her skin –

Suddenly the flickering crepuscule of the corridor turned into deep black. She fell. Deeper and deeper into the darkness, without a scream.

As abruptly as it had appeared, the blackness around her had yielded into a strangely familiar scenery. She was standing amidst a living room, dated and untidy. A man greedily drunk from a bottle, probably some booze, while a grubby looking woman seemed to be sleeping on the olive couch. Someone screamed - a child, a girl. Rey turned around, searching for the source of the crying. There, in the door. A woman, tight-coifed, in a grey tweet coat and skirt, was holding the hand of a little girl, maybe three or four years old. The girl’s face was covered in tears, she was howling, trying to break free from the woman’s tight grip. Rey couldn’t breathe. This was her, this were her parents, what…? Panic flew through her entire body. She turned back to the couple that didn’t take notice of the little girl. Why didn’t they do anything, why…? Another flash of horror stroke her body. Across the room, leaning almost bored against a shelf filled with empty bottles, Kylo Ren watched the scenery. “What are you…? What is this…?” Rey screamed in panic. “What..? Get out of my head! GET OU…”

Darkness. Again, she fell,  for an eternity.

This time, she found herself in the corner of a hall. The room was beautiful, the walls and the ceiling were covered in stucco embellishment, and torches casted warm beams of light on the oval wooden table amidst the room, which was crowded by bustling wizards and witches. Rey recognized Leia Organa, Minister of Magic, and to her right Amilyn Holdo, an Auror, both Gryffindor heroes. Again, the crying of a child dragged away her attention. A toddler boy was sitting in front of her, sobbing bitterly, in his hands a wooden toy hippogriff, with one wing broken off. But none of the adults took any notice. His sad brown eyes and sable curls strangely reminded her of someone. She looked up. The same eyes, the same sable curls. Kylo Ren intensely stared at her, in his eyes the same sadness, but also offense, and fury.

Darkness. Falling.

Nothing.

Rey opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor of the corridor, breathing heavily. Next to her feet, Kylo Ren was pressing his chest up from the floor, breathing equally heavily. His eyes were locked to hers. She tried to look away, tried to understand what had happened, but she couldn’t. The picture of her younger self had burned itself into her mind, and it ached. “You’re a monster!”, she pressed out, while putting herself up, “what the hell did you do?” He stared at her, without a word, confused, yet captivated and again with this innate sadness, that did something to Rey, whether she wanted or not. “You need a teacher.”, he mumbled. “You…”

“What’s going on here?” Another boy had appeared on the corner in front of them, red haired, with a prefect’s badge emblazoned on his Slytherin uniform. “Nothing. Fuck off, Hux!”, Kylo barked at him, still sitting on the floor, with Rey right next to him. Hux threw him a derogative peek, which then shifted to the Rey. His cold blue eyes rested on her as she rose. “Snape wants to see you, Ren!”, he stated dryly, without taking his eyes off her. Kylo finally got back on his feet. “I’m going, now fuck off!” His contempt against Hux was almost physically perceptible. Hux raised an eyebrow, but he left.

Kylo picked up his wand. “Go!” he said firmly, “He’s going to get Filch.” Rey wanted to say something, but the words inside her head just wouldn’t form a reasonable sentence. She didn’t want to take his orders, but she couldn’t think of what to do either. Without a word, she took her bag, turned around and walked away, towards the light of the staircase. Before she turned around the corner, she stopped, and slowly turned around. She presumed he had gone, but Kylo Ren was still standing in the same spot, watching her leave. With this damn sad look in his damn umber eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey meet again at a Quidditch match.

“We trained hard! We’re going to fight! And we’re going to kick some Slytherin butts! Let’s win this!”

Rey leaned towards her fellow chaser. “Is he always like that before the match?”, she muttered. “That’s classic Wood”, Poe whispered, “I think he needs this talks for himself more than any of us.” Rey chuckled. She wouldn’t admit it, hell no, but in fact she was feeling a little nauseous. It was her first game for the Gryffindor quidditch team and Slytherin was tough competition.

But there was something else, or rather someone - Kylo Ren. She hadn’t seen him lately, not since their encounter down in the dungeons. It’s been three days, and the pictures were still haunting her. The little girl, screaming in terror. The small boy, sobbing over his broken toy. Both… unnoticed, overlooked… lonely. Rey hadn’t lost a word over what had happened, it felt so… intimate. But not knowing what this was, or whether it could happen again, that thought truly frightened her. But Kylo Ren was Slytherin’s keeper, and whether she wanted or not, she would have to face him.

Poe had noticed the worry in Rey’s eyes. Hey laid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. “Don’t worry, you’re going to be great!”, he whispered into her ear, his voice warm and calming. Rey was thankful Poe tried to comfort her, she relished the closeness, the feeling of security.

“Ouch!”

Someone had bumped into Rey, abruptly interrupting their moment. “Watch it, Ren!”, Poe growled aggressively, his hand reaching for the wand in the pocket of his currant cape. The Slytherin boy mumbled something without looking up, it didn’t really sound like an excuse. Slowly he raised his eyes, facing Rey, staring at her without a word. Rey felt like a bolt was running through her body when her eyes met his, these deep, brown eyes, that did something to her. Something, that she couldn’t explain.

A split second later the moment was gone, and Kylo Ren had walked away. “We’re going in!”, Wood shouted. Rey hesitated, trying to wipe away her thoughts that were circling around him, Kylo Ren. Finally she took her place in the line-up, right behind their new seeker Harry (who seemed to be quite nervous) and tried to concentrate. “Me – and the Quaffle, that’s all that matters right now.”, she told herself while flying out on the pitch.

 

* * *

 

 

The game had been going on for quite a while. Both teams had scored, both teams were fighting aggressively. Adrian Pucey had already crashed into Rey twice, and Poe’s broom’s tail had suffered considerably, thanks to a Bludger from Slytherin beater Phasma Storms. Far across the pitch, Rey saw someone  deliberately crushing into her fellow chaser, Alicia Spinnet. “Ouch…”

A sharp whistle sounded over the pitch. “Blatching!”, Madam Hooch yelled, “Penalty shoot!”

Oliver Wood stopped next to Rey and passed her the Quaffel. “This one’s yours!”, he said with a smirk, “It’s your chance!” Rey nodded and stacked the Quaffel under her arm.  She could hear the crowd repetitively cheering her name as she flew up towards the Slytherin goals, in front of which, of course, Kylo Ren was resting on his broom. Rey stopped, only a few meters away, directly facing him. She tried to focus, focus on the rings, where the Quaffel in her hand would be aimed. But as of their own accord, her eyes found Kylo’s. These damn umber eyes. She heard herself muttering: “Don’t think about it now Rey, focus, don’t…”

Blackness. Falling.

Rey opened her eyes. She was still on the Quidditch field, but an overwhelming silence was pressing on her ears. She could see that the crowd beneath her was still screaming and cheering, but the sound didn’t reach her ears.

“That’s not the time, don’t you think?” Kylo Ren hadn’t moved a single inch, yet his voice sounded as close as if he was standing right next to her. And while Rey clearly heard his words, his lips weren’t moving. “What do you mean?”, she gasped, “This isn’t me! This is you, stop it!” A small smirk had sidled onto his lips. “You will have to learn how to use this”, he said, “but for now - why don’t we play Quidditch?”

For a split second, Rey found herself in this familiar darkness. She was still on the Quidditch pitch, and she heard the crowd cheering wildly as she saw the Quaffel flying through the right goal, though she had no memory of throwing it. She was confused. Her eyes wandered, searching for him. But her team mates had already flown by, cheering, hugging her to the point where she almost fell of the broom. She had scored the lead for Gryffindor.

 

* * *

 

 

A huge fest was going on in the Gryffindor common room. Just minutes after Rey had scored, Harry Potter had spectacularly caught the snitch. They had won, and she had been part of it. Everybody was cheering, everybody wanted to hug her. Rey was overwhelmed. Eventually she had a moment for herself. She exhaled, leaning against one of the chimneys, burying her hands in her pockets. Her right hand felt something strange, and she couldn’t remember putting something in there. She pulled out her hand, finding it holding a tiny piece of parchment. The back was covered with narrow, scrawly letters. Rey started reading in astonishment.

_We need to talk. Meet me at the left corridor on seventh floor, tomorrow after lunch. - Kylo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://movioletta.tumblr.com/  
> https://lastjediappreciation.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey meet deliberately for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr:  
> movioletta.tumblr.com  
> lastjediappreciation.tumblr.com

Chatter filled the hallway. Hogwarts’ students had just finished lunch, and in a steady stream hundreds of black gowned pupils were heading out of the great hall towards their common rooms. Next to Rey, Finn and Poe were making their way through the crowd. Poe was mocking Finn, who had spent another lunch staring at this girl he liked, Rose. Usually Rey would come to his defense, but today she had something else on her mind. As a matter of fact, she had to get rid of the boys right now.

Rey hated having to lie to her friends, but she couldn’t tell them where she was about to go either – because “Hey, I’m going to meet that one Slytherin guy that you absolutely hate.” wasn’t a sentence that would avid neither Finn nor Poe. She wasn’t even ready to tell them what had happened, in fact she wouldn’t know what to say anyway. Yet she had a feeling that _he_ would have answers. Rey couldn’t explain this, just a week ago she had loathed him like all of their friends, but what she had seen – seen in his mind – had left her with a strange feeling of… a bond? She didn’t understand what this was, all of this, but there was something about him.

Rey had let herself fall behind a few steps. “You know what, I think I’m going to the library, I still have to finish that assignment for Binns.” She tried to sound as casual as humanly possible. “What? I thought we were going to do some extra flying before practice?”, Poe protested, visibly disappointed, “And since when do you enter the library voluntarily anyways?” But Rey had already escaped onto a stair that just started moving.

* * *

 

Rey felt her blood pulsing through her entire body when she turned around the corner and entered the left corridor on the seventh floor. She found him leaning against the wall, seemingly abstracted, staring on the floor. As her steps were echoing though the hallway, he looked up.

“You came.” Relief resonated in his voice, which to Rey seemed to sound warmer with every time they met. Kylo slightly raised his hand. “Come.”

They followed the corridor until Kylo stopped in front of a tapestry that showed a medieval wizard teaching ballet to trolls. “Is this some kind of a joke?”, Rey asked dryly. A smirk flitted over his face. Without answering he turned towards the wall and closed his eyes. A skeptical wrinkle had appeared on Rey’s brow. “I’m not really…”

Suddenly, she hushed. The arenite wall had started to transform. Iron bars appeared, forming tendrils until a high, beautifully decorated, pebble swing door had emerged. “The room of requirement – only presents itself to those who need it.”, Kylo explained, noticing the staggered expression on Rey’s face, “Nobody will find us here.”

Marveled Rey followed Kylo into the room. Ruby cloth widths covered the ceilings and walls. The chamber was crammed with antiquated wing chairs and sofas, and flames were dancing in a lithic chimney, immersing the room in warm, flickering light.

“How did you know about this?” Rey was still looking around in amazement. “My unc…” Kylo stumbled.  “Someone used to tell me a lot of stories about Hogwarts when I was a child.” A bitter lineament had appeared around his lips. He tried to wipe it away with a faint smile, sitting down on one of the cushioned sofas while Rey sunk into one of the velvet wing chairs next to him.

“I…”

“I…”

They both chuckled nervously. “You go first!”, Rey summoned him. “No I didn’t want to… you must have a thousand questions…”, Kylo spluttered, “I just… I.. I wanted to tell you… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

Somehow Rey caught herself thinking how much she liked his dark, warm voice - it had that strange, calming effect on her. “I’m not mad.”, she disrupted his apology, though she truly appreciated it. “Not really anyways. I just… I just want to… what is this? Why can you… I mean… why can _we_ … see those things?” Now it was Rey’s time to stammer.

Kylo took a deep breath. “It is called Legilimency. Muggles would probably call it mind reading, but… it’s more than that. It’s an art. The art of navigating through another person’s mind, or to shield your own mind against an invader. It usually takes many hours of training to master Legilimency – just as it seems… not for you.” Admiration resounded in his voice.

“But how did you learn it?”, Rey wondered.

“Snape taught me.”

“Why would he do that?”

Again, Kylo inhaled deeply. “I asked him to.” His eyes were locked with Rey’s as he continued. “My family… they’re all Gryffindors. Heroes, fighting against Voldemort. When I went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin… they despised me.” His voice crackled. “They said I could have chosen otherwise… that I am lost to ‘the dark side’. When I came home for summer after my first school year, they… well, especially my uncle Luke… he thought I was a security risk, that I might give information to my evil, Voldemort supporting Slytherin friends.” Rey could see the bitterness in his dark brown eyes, could hear it with every word he spoke. “He used Legilimency on me, he wanted proof that I was the spy he thought I was. So when I came back, I asked Snape how I could defend myself.”

His words left Rey dismayed. “But I guess…”, he tried to wipe away the pain in his voice, “I shouldn’t be complaining to you.”

Rey flinched. “Don’t pity me!”, she pressed out, staring on the floor. “I was such a fool. The muggles at the children’s home never told me what had happened to my parents. When I came to Hogwarts, I made up all those stories about how they were famous wizards who died fighting against evil forces.” She giggled jaundiced. “I was a stupid child. But…” Her voice stumbled. “…I think in my heart I always knew I was just nothing. A nobody.”

“No.”

Kylo’s voice had re-gathered its strength. Gently, his hand reached out until his fingertips met Rey’s, who shivered under the touch of his warm skin.

“You’re _not_ … nobody!” His hand closed about hers. “Not to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: https://lastjediappreciation.tumblr.com/


End file.
